An electronic device with wireless communication capabilities, such as a desktop or notebook computer, tablet computer, or smart device, may wirelessly connect to a computer network via a wireless access point (WAP). In such examples, the electronic device may connect to the network via the WAP when it is within the transmission range of the WAP. In some examples, a plurality of WAPs located around a site, such as an office or school, may provide wireless access to the network from many locations within the site.